The Chronicles of Lay
by gonbemaster
Summary: What happpens when Ash moves back to AltoMare? What happens when Ash and latias meet after so many years? What will happen? Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's gm here. Well, here I am telling you the marvelous tale of...wait...you should wait and see. Well, all I should tell you at the begining is this fic is probably not going to be bad or anything. I mean cussing or violence, well, a little bit of violence maybe. And that, if you didn't read the title, that this fic is an Altoshipping fic. It is the love between latias&Ash. Such a great couple. Ignores Poke and Advanceshippers Well, I hope you like it, and in this fic it's going to have some Altoshippers in it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic.

Chapter 1

Have you ever experienced love? Well, if you haven't its kind of hard to explain. For people who have experienced it you know what I mean when I say that's it's sometimes a terrible thing. It's not always like a fairy tale when Prince Charming takes the Princess away and they live happily ever after. It's a lot more complicated.  
This is what it says in the dictionary for love.  
Love n 1 affection 2 charity 3 devotion 4 sexual passion 5 sweetheart 6 tennis no score, (formerly) woo with words; ns.  
But people who have experienced it would most likely have a different definition of the word. It would be hard to explain; yet sometimes you love it, and some times you hate it. Well, the easiest way to explain to explain would be not to. It's just to let the other person wait and let them find out on their own.  
Love is mostly like the tennis no score; because you don't have any points and you're losing while you're winning. It's like you: 0 love: 1000.  
Well, now let's get on with this story, and hopefully you can imagine the pain, sorrow, and happiness of love.

We start of in the remote island of AltoMare. A beautiful serene town that is known to many as "home sweet home." It's home, it's sweet, and it's home again. Wait...rewind...go back to that sweet part. I'm not so sure about that. Well, it could be sweet to an average tourist. The average tourist may get a feel of the place, but they would never experience living with the many residents, and having to try to get across the numerous canals every single day. Or when the water-racing season comes they would have never experience the great rivalry and competition of the different teams and fans. They won't experience watching the races, no I mean actually watching them. They wouldn't have spent a summer with their friends many years ago and when they all got lost they wouldn't have found the best ever sport to watch the race. They wouldn't have saved up money for the newest, coolest, best video game that would be obsolete to any other person from Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn. Just to make it clear they would have never had the same experience as the average citizen who had spent their whole life on the isle.  
Ash had done none of these things just listed. He had never experienced a water-race. Well, except the time he had been a tourist. Actually, he got to compete in the race, not saying that he won or anything.  
Yet, still to be told Ash had only been on "the tourist's" view of the island. He never had the childhood memories with special friends, I mean friends that you could tell anything to. Someone you could trust as big a secret about whom you have liked since the 2nd grade. He had these kinds of friends, but he could not tell any secret as big as the one he had.  
Now back to the island. Well, the island was surrounded by a veiling mist that was near the sea on every side of the island. Then if you could get past the mist you would come to a great beach. The kids of the island called it Wingulls' Saloon, due to the fact that it harbored so many Wingull. Then after that you would come to a road leading into the city. Then after the paved streets you'd wind up at the edge of the city. It had paved streets and many, many, many houses. Then at one time you'd wind up at a big canal. Then if you go west of the canal for a few minutes you'd get to a bridge.  
After you crossed the bridge you'd wind up in the heart of they city. The heart of the city has many different stores, but the most popular store among the kids and teens on the whole island was the store called "Sumnor's game store". IT was popular because it was the only store that sold video games and electronics, and with the opening of the store it brought technology to the little primitive island.  
Now after I've droned on and probably bored you all into a comma (my apologies) I've now gotten to the part where it gets kind of interesting.  
Now the teens are going to be kind of fun to talk about. (Note that I say kind of) Well, that's because...because...well, I guess there's no real reason, but let's just talk about them anyway.  
If I start to drone on about the teens I'll have to kiss your attention goodbye, so let's see how they're doing.

"Good morning gm," said Sumnor as she walked to her store.

Gm turned around and looked at Sumnor," Oh, good morning."

Sumnor smiled. "Don't we have some Kantians coming today?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Some kind of "great heroes." Well, whoever they think they are it's not like they can expect us to give them everything we own," said gm unaware of who he was speaking about.

"Yeah, so I guess this doesn't mean this is going to be a "good" morning," replied Sumnor.

"Sure, so I guess I better say, bad morning," said gm.

"O.K., so bad morning gm," said Sumnor.

Gm and Sumnor laughed. " Well, see ya Sumnor."

"See ya," said Sumnor continuing her way to the store.

When Sumnor got to the store. She pulled out the key to the store. She then slipped the key into the keyhole and then turned it counter-clockwise. Then a little 'click' and the door opened.

When she got in she took out two pokeballs and then they opened with a sudden burst of white light. "Come out Typhlosion, Togetic."

Then from one of the bright lights came a tall firey creature, which was (of course) Typhlosion, and from the other light came a small flying creature which was (also of course) Togetic.

"Okay guys, time to open the shop," said Sumnor turning the closed sign to open that was hanging by the door.

"Hey Ash, are you ready for the big move?" asked a bright girl with short orange hair.

A boy with jet-black hair cover by a hat with a weird symbol on it looked at the young girl. "I guess so. I know I'll miss Pallet though."

"We all will honey. But don't worry," said what must have been Ash's mom. "Now, if you were six you'd be crying to death by now and I'd be holding you telling you that everything would be alright. And..."

"Mom," said Ash embarrassed," I'm not 6. I'm older now."

"I know that honey. It's just hard to believe you're so old and grown up now. Sniff...My Baby is growing up!" replied his mom.

"Sometimes I don't think you know that," stated Ash looking out toward the sea.

Ash was in the boat called the S.S. Anne. On board were six people besides the driver. Ash, his mom, Misty, a guy with dark skin who looked like he had his eyes closed. (What a weirdo. No offense) Then there was a weird guy who looked pretty arrogant and had a group of cheerleaders in another boat. Then there was a pretty girl that had brown hair and had fallen asleep with her head resting on the boat rail. She was wearing a bandana that had a pokeball with a circle in the middle.

"Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it...," cheered the group of cheerleaders in the other boat.

"Everyone can," finished Ash quite annoyed at the cheerleaders. "Can you make them shut up Gary?"

"Ash that' no way to speak to your friend," said Ash's mom quite shocked.

"Yeah Ashy-boy. Apologize," snorted Gary.

"Who said he's my friend?" muttered Ash annoyed.

"We're almost here!" shouted the driver.

Ash looked out to the sea smiling. He couldn't wait to get to the island, and somehow he didn't want to go. But, he had a secret reason for coming here. His reason for coming was hidden from everyone. Even his closet friends didn't know his secret. But, for some reason or another one person in particular was suspicious of Ash's behavior. It was the person with the ultimate knowledge of love and wisdom of developing relationships. I bet you'll never guess who it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Perching above the city viewing the landscape. The thing breathed in the cool air. Then exhaled the air and smiled happily. It looked very happy, but deep down it felt lonely.

It was a pokemon, but it wasn't just any pokemon. It was a legendary latias. It was red with some white circles over its body. It had wings on each side of it. Its playful eyes watched the people walk to and fro, from place to place. Latias got dizzy from this sometimes. People always going places. Never just staying in one place, they always go.

Then latias flew off towards an alleyway. Latias remembered how she and her brother used to fly to that alley everyday. They used to watch the little kids play king of the hill and practically kill each other to get to the top. She always liked how they looked all mad at each other during the game and afterwards they all looked like buddies and like the game never happened. But, that was then, and this is now.

Then she went inside of the alley and then looked at a wall on the sides and then flew straight through it. The world faded as latias was driven into a dark abyss. Then there was darkness. Then after a few seconds light slowly flooded into the world. Then all was clear and the world was visible.

Then latias was in a beautiful garden. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers and lined with a beautiful trim that stopped anyone from escaping the garden, or anything trying to get in. In the very middle was a little lake that gave off a lustrous gleam from somewhat of a blue orb in the centre.

Then when latias glanced at the orb deep down inside her she felt a loss that had happened a couple years back. Such a terrible loss it was.

Then latias heard a voice calling to her," Welcome back Latias!"

Latias turned around and flew towards the girl who had spoken to her. Then latias stopped short of the girl and replied," Thanks Brianca! Well, I have something to ask you."

Brianca then looked kind of nervous and then said," Do you want me to go get Grandpa?"

"No! No! It's not anything like that. It's just…" then latias trailed off until she spoke so quietly that she couldn't be heard.

"Its just what?" asked Brianca.

"Well, I was wondering if I could turn into you again," stated latias somewhat confident.

"Why didn't you just say so?" asked Brianca.

"I mean can I turn into you for a while. I mean kind of a long time," said latias.

"Err…what do you mean for a kind of long time?" asked Brianca confused.

"I mean can I try to be a human?" asked latias.

Brianca then thought for a moment. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Latias then circled Brianca and giggled," I've always loved to watch humans play, work, go around with everyday business and junk like that."

"Why would you want to do that? Its most of the time really hard and unbearable," said Brianca almost unbelieving."

"That's my point. I want to feel those unbearable and hard moments in life. I want to live every aspect as a normal person would. I want to have the same limitations," said latias.

Brianca then looked towards the sky for a few moments. Then looked towards the lake in the middle and saw the glow from the orb. "Well, I guess so."

Latias then hugged Brianca and then thanked her heartily. Then Brianca looked latias in the eye and said," There's just one thing you need to know."

Latias looked back," What?"

"About the limitations thing," Brianca said. Then she touched latias' nose. "You have none."

Six people walked slowly out of the boat somewhat not estatic about arriving there. Ash breathed deeply and then walked away from the group.

"Hey Ash! Wait up!" yelled Gary running towards Ash.

Ash turned around," What?"

"Where are you going?" Gary asked inquiringly.

"I'm just going to explore the town," was Ash's only reply.

"Well, I'll go with you," said Gary walking beside Ash.

Then the two walked off towards the town. Then after they had walked for a couple of minutes Gary asked a question he's been dieing to ask. "Look, I know something's wrong with you. You've been acting all tight and personal and anxious about something. I don't know what, but I want to know what."

Ash then stopped. Then he looked at Gary," You want to hear a long story?"

"Where did Ash go all of a sudden?" asked Misty.

"Heck if I know," said May putting on headphones to her Mp3 player.

"I think he said something about going to explore the island," answered Brock.

"Okay, well lets go put our stuff in the apartments," said Misty.

"M'kay," said May humming along to music.

Then Brock and the girls walked towards the hotel. But, before they got there they met a few people.

"Dang it! I have no idea where we are!" yelled Brock throwing the map down on the ground.

"Dude, calm down. Are you guys lost or something?" asked a voice from behind them.

They turned around to find not one, but three people had approached them.

Mrs. Ketchum went up to them and said," Who are you?"

Then another person said," people who think you guys need a lot of help."

"First of all you've got the wrong map. That was the official island map; the official island map during 1997. You picked up the wrong one," said the third. "My name's wayc."

"My name's Ascendinglatios."

"Ascending what?" asked Misty.

Ascendinglatios acted like he never even heard what she said. Then the other person said," My name's Chris. Do you guys need some directions?"

First they were all quiet for a few seconds and then May took off her headphones and asked," Who are you?"

The three anime-fell. Then Brock helped them back up and said," Yes, we can't seem to find our apartments. They're called Sealo Spa."

"We know where that is. We could show you the way there if you wanted," offered wayc.

"Sure, that'd be great. But, what are your names?" asked May.

Now, the three ignored her. Then they took the lead and started to walk them to Sealo Spa.

"Who names an apartment 'Sealo Spa'?" asked May.

"Who cares?" asked Misty.

Back at Sumnor's game store was getting a lot of business. A whole lot.

One kid snatched a game from the other's hand. "Gi' mi' 'dat game!"

"Iz' My!" the other yelled as they bit and scratched each other.

"Woah! Kids! Stop fighting! There are enough of that title for both of you!" said Sumnor trying to stop the fight.

Then she handed the other kid a different copy of the same game. Then they both went happily to their parents.

A line by the check-out line had already become so long the line went out the door. And it was so crowded inside that you couldn't move next to the door.

Then a kid clutched his stomach and then his face turned green and said," Mommy! I don't feel so….BLEEHH!"

Sumnor put her fingers through her hair. She could not put up with this. Then she said to herself. "I'm not going to put up with this. Its time to get some help."

Then Sumnor walked outside and put on the door a sign that said. NOW HIRING.

That's all for now. I hope you like it.


End file.
